


Making out

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [12]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Making out

"Tokiya, I'm bored."

Said raven glanced up from his script, one eyebrow raised in question. Otoya huffed and flopped bonelessly over Tokiya's lap, legs hanging off the armrest of the small sofa in their shared room.

"Kiss me please?"

Tokiya shook his head. "I have to memorise this script, Otoya. My audition is tomorrow."

"Aww, Tokiya..." the redhead huffed again and pawed lightly at Tokiya's arm. "Just for a few minutes? Please?"

Tokiya knew that if he kept denying Otoya, he won't be able to get any memorising done. That and Otoya's begging face was very distracting. "... fine. But just for a few minutes."

Otoya brightened up and sat up straight with a grin, wasting no time and pressing his lips up against Tokiya. Muffling the other's startled noise, he started licking at his lower lip, seeking entry into the moist space he knew would taste of mints.

With a resigned sigh, Tokiya tilted his head slightly so their noses won't bump, one hand curling up behind Otoya's head to keep him there. Otoya let out a little pleased giggle at that.

"Tokiya~ suki~" he managed to murmur out in between lazy nips and gentle pecks. His arms wrapped around Tokiya's neck, pulling his partner closer and deepening the kiss. "Dai~suki~"


End file.
